User blog:RyanL181095/Ryan Long (X Factor UK Judge)
Ryan Michael Long '(born April 12, 2001) is an Talent Judge, Actor, Director, Dancer, and a Nintendo Producer. He is best known on both the UK and the United States for his work as a talent judge on the shows ''Britain's Got Talent for 2 seasons, The X Factor UK for 2 seasons (planned for 4 seasons), and America's Got Talent for 6 seasons. Ryan first judged the show in Series 13 and finished at Series 14. He was planned to go on to Series 16, but due to his not fun experience at The X Factor (UK) and he's not from Britain and he's from Canada, he confirmed to leave the show after Series 14. He will make it to his last series which will be Series 17. He prefers judging talent shows than just judging shows that only have either singing or dancing or something that is just one type of talent. He likes judging everything mixed together on one show. Ryan confirmed that he will at least help at the Judges House at his home with a judge mentoring the Groups. on Series 15 according to June 10, 2018. As of August 7, 2018, Ryan has confirmed to switch his category for Judges House from Groups to Boys on Series 15 because he would like to be a guest judge with Louis Tomlinson. If Ryan was judging the next two series he would have also switched the categories making Boys on Series 15 and Groups on Series 16. Ryan planned that he would mentor any category in Series 17 but will help with a judge he has never helped before. Judges Rank '''The X Factor UK If He Did Return Trivia *'Golden Buzzer Acts (Six Chair Challenge)': Brendan Murray (15) * Ryan has only judged The X Factor UK for 2 seasons (planned to judge for 4 seasons). * Ryan first judged on Series 13. * Ryan finished judging on Series 14. ** Ryan was planned to finish judging on Series 16 to mentor all the different categories. But decided to give up because he prefers to judge talent shows. *** Ryan has only mentored the Girls and the Over 25s. **** Ryan will be at the Judges House with Louis Tomlinson mentoring the Boys on Series 15. ***** If Ryan was helping with Groups, he would have been with Robbie Williams. * Ryan was hoping to try judging either The X Factor USA. ** But it's too late and he can't judge The X Factor USA due to it's poor ratings. * He wanted to judge the same shows as Simon, but he feels like that's too much work. ** The other tough part about working through those shows is travelling from America to Britain and Britain to America ** He wanted to judge the same amount of seasons as of how much Simon is planning to judge America's Got Talent. * Ryan's mentoring winners: Dalton Harris (15), Megan McKenna (Celebrity), Real Like You (The Band) ** If Ryan was judging Series 15, he would have made his first win. * In January 4, 2019, he has confirmed that he will be joining for 1 more season for Series 17. Category: The X Factor: Celebrity Category: The X Factor: The Band Category:Winning Mentor Category:The X Factor UK Category:The X Factor UK (Series 13) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 14) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 15) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 16) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 17) Category:Judges Category:The X Factor UK Judges Category:Male Judges Category:Blog posts